Feline Heat
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Running away from home didn't seem like a bad idea, especially when faced with a handsome immagrant in Africa who has secrets similar to those back at home.Plus, it wouldn't hurt to know that the man has some serious mating urges with a feline persona. EB
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emotionally neglected Bella wanted to start somewhere new, somewhere fresh... somewhere with sweltoring heat that rivals her family. So, why not Egypt? One, she would be far away from tempermental dogs, two, she meets a mysterious, but handsome, immagrant, and three, what's a vacation without a bit of the seasonal mating urge? Those are good enough reasons.**

**so, hope you enjoy, contact me if you would want to help out with the story- especialy if your native or even visited Africa or Egypt.. And there will be some fake backgrounds, so no flaming!**

* * *

Tears blurred my eyes as I continued to shove clothes into my bag, lips trembling, and heart wavering with the decision I had to make. This was my last chance, and I knew it, if I waited until tomorrow night I would lose my nerve and continue being everyone's push over and scapegoat.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

I loved them to death, they were my family, but they.. They were special, always getting the attention that I never wanted, but with that attention, came the love and adoration of Billy and the other elders. Didn't I deserve just a tad bit of that? Something to at least show that I'm apart of the family, not an outsider?

I grabbed the wad of money I had saved up for the past year and a half, ever since the change started throughout the family, and it wasn't a whole lot for a lower middle class kid, but it would have to do. I quickly shoved it in my jeans, making sure it wouldn't fall out with the long journey ahead of me.

I glanced out of my cracked window, loathing the full moon that was out and showering the land with its light. I double checked my list, making sure I had all my necessities before glancing down at my rusty watch. Midnight in five minutes, and when that time came to the present I would have twenty minutes to get out before the next shift started and probably get caught in the act.

I took a deep breath and steadied my hammering heart.

This is what I had to do, I was too childish to mope in the corner, giving up, I was too cowardly to threaten them, the pack, my family, but I wasn't suicidal. I would take this time in my life to not kill myself, but make a different life for myself.

I heard a piercing howl that signaled the end of one patrol and glanced down at the one thing that was going to change everything. I smiled down at them, fiddling with the sides for a bit, careful not to crumple the small pieces of paper too much.

I made a grab for the strap of my bag and slung it over my shoulder, opening my window that I had recently greased so it didn't squeak as much, and slid down to the dirt and grassed forest floor. I quietly closed the window, looking in the small bedroom meant to be a closet, not a cage before looking up at the moon.

It glowed with warmth and acceptance.

I shoved the two wads of paper into my pockets and made a run for the border, to freedom, to a better life.

**AmericanAirlines**

**Boarding pass**

**Name of Passenger: ****Black, Isabella**

**X From: ****Forks, Washington**

**X To:**** Egypt, Africa**

_**AmericanAirlines**_

**AA 678 19N089OP67**

**GATE/ BOARDINGTIME/ SEAT /SMOKE**

**40 /1:35 A /8D /NO**

**GROUP**

**6**

**SSSS **

* * *

Review and any advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!


	2. First Feel?

**Once again, not an export on Egypt, so go along with me, neh? **

If you catch an obvious appearance of a strange thing on someones face on the end of the chapter, I will award you with an appearance on the next chapter.. possibly a good side character? But you have to catch it and tell me one of the three correct assumptions of why its there..

READ ON 3

* * *

To say I didn't sleep was honestly the truth. I had never been out of Forks, Washington, or even La Push for the matter. Being on an airplane surrounded by strangers got to my nerves.

Adding to the fact that I have a deathly fright of heights really rallied me up.

The plane jiggled a bit and I gripped my seat, eyes skimming back and forth to the window two seats down and the other, the one all the way across the isle. No land in sight. A flight attendant passed and I desperately grabbed for her forearm, blushing when she almost stumbled with the ongoing turbulence, shot me a cold look before asking if I needed anything.

"More soda, please" I murmured, dunking my head down into my high collared shirt and quickly crossed my arms over my jacket covered chest, staring at my boot covered feet, noticing that they might be the most interesting things at this moment.

The attendant nodded, her mouth moving with words I couldn't catch.

I slumped deeper into my seat, pulling up my over sized hood and hoped I could just be invincible for the rest of my life. It wasn't the best thing, I always heard Quill and Jared joking about cliff diving and the height differences, but how I wish I were just jumping from a cliff, no thousands of feet higher in a piece of metal that could go down at any moment.

I shuddered.

"Egypt's a little hot for that outfit, Miss" A man, probably in his early twenties spoke up out of no where and made me jump a bit and swivel my head around to see him completely. I had seen him when I sat down, but gave him no heed, seeing as he was plugged into his CD player and looking over some news articles on his Mac. He had a mini afro that some of the pack wore, but the sandy blond was no where close to the deep russet colors of any of them. His almond eyes were lighter than Leah's.

I blushed realizing I hadn't said anything and nodded my head in a jerking motion, blushing even more and admitted, "It's my first out of country trip".

"Ah, the infamous newbie" the man chuckled, twirling the ear bud around his forefinger, "got relatives your visiting?"

I shook my head, my dark hair piling up in my face from under the hood making me frantic to put it back, a nervous wreck.

The man cracked a smile and gently leaned in and let his cool finger push my bangs behind my ear, "I was nervous my first time, too, put if you're planning to do a round trip, it's much better the second time around"

I gave him a small smile in appreciation, "I don't think so, I'm planning to stay"

He looked me over, making me huddle more into myself in embarrassment, he raised a neutered eyebrow at me, "you look young to be going off on your own"

"College" I croaked out, getting fidgety with the subject.

He blinked and grinned, "good for you" he held out his hand that was tan but looked soft, "I'm Riley Biers".

I hesitated before biting my lip and gave him my gloved hand and a small shake before letting go, "Bella Black".

"Pleasure is mine" Riley grinned again before placing his ear bud down and scanned over the document in front of him.

I didn't want to be rude so I quickly averted my eyes and rubbed my hands together to get warmth. It must be a lot colder higher up in the atmosphere, it seemed to get colder after take off. I glanced out the window closest to me and a shiver went through me as I watched as we cut cleanly through clouds and the engines were swirling dangerously.. I looked back but something on the breast of Riley's shirt caught my attention.

"You're a Fork's journalist?" I asked, my nerves buzzing around dangerously. Sweat began to bead up near my scalp. What if he went back after this trip and happened to let it slip where I was going? I couldn't get caught, Billy would have my neck served to the pack and-

"Hm?" Riley asked following the direction of my gaze then cracked a proud smirk, "Yep, finally got out of the University of Washington about two years ago and landed a solid job at the news room, being an intern for about three years of course, I know all the things you need to know about today's present turmoil's!"

I gulped, "wow… were you born there?"

"Yep, born and raised in the state, proud citizen" he chuckled, his eyes dancing, before his smile tightened and his eyes seemed to be zoning out, "though I haven't been back home since I got the job, traveling kinda takes up space and those damn editors need news to bring in for income".

"I'm sure it'll be over with soon" I offered, trying to be sympathetic, "are you on a round trip?"

He looked at me and smiled slowly, "of course, I should be headed back to Russia before, hopefully, headed back to the states, my family is complaining"

A guilty ping rang through my stomach and I quickly pushed the feeling away, I told myself I wouldn't feel homesickness ever, that place wasn't my home, I didn't belong there.

"I wish the best" I told him, turning forward before folding my fingers together and sighed. I opened them again when something wet dripped on my jeans, only to see that annoyed attendant again, holding my soda that was tilted forward, "thank you".

She nodded stiffly, almost throwing the cup at me before going to the front again.

I rubbed my eyes. This was gonna be a long flight…

….

"Hey, Bella" A hand shook my shoulder lightly, a warm and fresh breath fanning against my cheek, "Bella"

I blinked my eyes opened, my vision blurred from the sleep that had over took me sometime ago and looked up at the grinning Riley, "are we there?"

"You mean, are we _here_?" He chuckled, his packages already in hand and standing in an almost vacant isle, "come on, the sights are fantastic!"

I groggily got up and reached for my bag up in the cargo hold… only to find I couldn't reach it. My face heated up and my shoulders lunged forward, "uh, could you possibly..?"

"No problem" Riley chuckled reaching up with no problem and gingerly dropped the bag in my hands, "so where are you headed off to once your out in the open?"

I looked at the ground as I answered, "Hotel"

Riley's hand suddenly patted my head, "I'm not sure you have enough money for that, my young friend"

I looked up shocked, "I looked online, I can afford it as long-"

"As long as you can get a job, correct?" Riley offered rubbing his chin. I nodded quickly and he let out a sigh, "sorry to burst your bubble, but you ain't gonna get a job soon enough, economy's bad over here"

I stared at him, my self-esteem that I actually managed to build during my whole pep talk fumbling to the ground, "no job?"

Riley shook his head, "no job-" my shoulders started shaking as tears started filling my eyes, "unless we can cut a deal" My head snapped up and a few tears escaped at the motion, he continued, "split rent with me? The office made sure a room was available, but they only could pay for half since money was tight.. And well I offered to pay the rest.. But..".

I felt my mouth slightly fall before I snapped it shut and held out my hand, relief flooding through my system, "deal".

He held up his hands in defense, "I haven't even told you the cost of-"

"I'll pay" I told him, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He looked at me skeptically before shrugging his shoulders and grasped my hand, shaking it, and then pulled me along, leading the way through the almost bare hallways of the airport.

Riley looked around as we slowed down, "would you mind looking after my things while I go to the gentlemen's room?" he blushed a bit while scratching his head with his free hand sheepishly.

"Take your time" I murmured looking down at the ground trying not to let mental images assault me. I heard his nervous laugh before his footsteps echoed away from me.

It was deathly quiet again.

I fidgeted a bit before I sat at the seats in the middle of the hallways and played with my fingers, trying to pass time- then I sighed and let my face fall into my waiting hands.

I had done it, I had actually managed to get away from that place.. I felt refreshed. No more ignorant faces, I get to make new friends that don't get scarred off by my family, no more eyes that see me as an outsider.

I have rein over my life not being expected of anything.

I smiled bitterly before it all whip lashed back at me full force, all the negatives reappearing. I curled into myself and hugged my knees to myself as my frame shook with silent sobs.

No more familiar faces.

No more walking along the beach.

No more rainy days.

No more.. No more pack.

No more supernatural. Now it's just plane, normal Bella- the one who can't shift.

I clenched my hand over my knee and tried to curl up tighter into myself. I made this decision, so I would live with it and hold myself together. They wouldn't find me, right? They thought of me as small Bella.. Incapable of doing something this bold.

I shivered as a haughty breeze flew through the empty hallways and looked up, quickly whipping away the last of my tears, sniffing the snot back up my nostrils. I turned my head and leaned around, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever came through.

No one came.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to listen for anything. Surely no one wanted to stay out there for very long with the sun blazing down?

The doors swiveled and suddenly the lights flickered just as a shadow loomed across my turned form. A chill ran down my spine as the shadow moved and I felt hot breath right over my ear, a deep breath coming in and out from the intruder.

I felt all too hot now. When first feeling the true heat of Egypt, I had shrugged it off, it was bearable, but now, this.. This huge body was emitting something close to the pack's heat, and a smell invaded my nostrils making them tickle.

I couldn't identify it, it.. Wasn't any cologne, just, a foreign sent. I could imagine the smell could compare to the gods ambrosia, sweet and addictive. I wanted to lean closer but I chided myself that this could be a murderer, a rapist, a…

He inhaled sharply and my neck arched as an electrical feel coursed through my veins just before something wet and deliciously tempting touched my ear and swirled inside it. I clenched my eyes closed, embarrassed that I was being.. Turned on by this stranger. Sharp teeth nipped and pulled before the warm stranger exhaled, his life's breath flowing against the side of my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, awaiting something to happen.. A knife to lung out, a gun, a sexual assault.

All this happened in a matter of seconds, and this one moment stayed with me, sending exciting jolts of coolness through out my veins in anticipation.

"My Mate" The deep, silky tone purred before the lights snapped on and the strangers presence disappeared.

I let out a shaky breath and.. Fainted.

….

"Woh , Bella!" A hand shook my shoulder with urgency, "common', Bella… I knew I should've told you to take off that jacket.."

I blinked open my eyes to see myself staring down at Riley's slightly flushed face that had a fresh scratch on his chin, his eyes wild. I frowned, shifting a bit then shot up, looking down at myself.

"Bella?" Riley echoed, "come on, you're giving me enough frights for today, lets get going.. And take off that jacket, you'll get over heated," he stepped back and grabbed his things, waiting patiently for me to follow suit.

It took me awhile to process my position before I nodded dumbly and sat my, wincing at my stiff neck, and grabbed my bag before following him, towing _THAT_ jacket along with me.

My jacket was still zipped up on me and _that _jacket was conveniently place around my body in a safe cocoon and was long and wide enough to reach up and create a pillow for my head..

I come to get away from people who don't notice me, and then I'm here- and boy do I need to be careful what I wish for-

Shit.

* * *

**Read and review, advice is welcome!**


	3. The Desert

_**Well, keep in mind that I still don't know much about Egypt, except the basic geography of it, but I still sucked in Adv. Geography in Seventh grade.. If you guys have trouble with my description of a certain... thing, just type in BayCat in google search engine then images and just imagine the thing in the picture more... content and not in a cage :)**_

_**And PLEASE remember, I do do research and I know that BayCat isn't native to Africa, comes all the way in Southeast Asia. m'kay? Plus, I know that they don't act like that.**_

**_..You'll get it._**

**_AND remember Seventeen yr olds don't want an IMMEDIATE M rated situation..yet. /snorts/_**

* * *

Throughout the journey, I had continuously looked over my shoulder, every so often my grip on the stranger's jacket tightening, remembering. Riley didn't notice as he was rambling about the sights and the unbearable heat, telling me to at least take off my gloves and all of the health risks that I was taking.

I nodded and mumbled responses, continuing my nervous search.

The stranger's jacket weighed a good ton, long and wide, making it hard just to carry it over my shoulder, Riley tried being nice and asked if I wanted him to hold it-

I shook my head, unwilling to lose this connection to my.. My stalker. There, I have a name, Stalker.

I shook my head.

All the more expensive looking scenes were closer to the Nile river, where civilizations flourished, but as hours passed and the blaring sun began to lower, I noticed we got into less populated zones, and in front of us, I could see the starting of a desert.

I shivered and made a grab for Riley's sleeve.

He stopped and looked back at me, eyebrows raised in question.

I cleared my dry throat, "Where are we going?"

Riley blinked and then smiled, "don't worry, we won't be going too far from the city, we need food and all, but just on the outskirts is our rental-" he turned forward again and cocked his head to the side as he scratched the back of his head, then laughed, "-though we might have to scoop out some sand to get inside!"

I cocked my head to the side and leaned around him, squinting my eyes to try to see what he saw, the rays of the depleting sun glaring across the land momentarily blinding me before I spotted a slanted roof and some cactus in cracked pots- most of it buried in an ant hill of sand.

I mentally sighed but thought of the less obvious points, this could be worse, this could be much worse, at least we have something to look fo-

Something moved in the sand next to my boot covered foot, catching my eye and I looked down and jerked in a jumpy manor when I saw a small black insect, "R-Riley".

He stared at our sanded in home before craning his head back to look at me, then down at the path of my gaze and laughed.

I stared at him, mortified. Why was he laughing?

"That, my dear, is called a scorpion, just be careful where you step" he warned with a cheeky smile, "poisonous little suckers, they are".

I looked back down at the insect, side stepping out of its way as it crawled back under the sand. I was not good with insects, I grew up with mammals, mammals that steered away from humans- and anything moving. I stepped up to Riley's side and momentarily shook the hill of sand that had piled up on the top of my boots before walking more forward- almost tripping on an uneven plane.

I quickly righted myself and cleared away the grains of sand to see faded red brick. I glanced up towards the view of the sunken house then back down at the hard material- seeing that it still continued under the sand. I continued my original motions with my boot to uncover more of the material and-

"Hu," Riley snorted from behind me making me jerk up straight to keep from jumping out of my skin, "this must be our walkway".

I eyed him in the corner of my eye before becoming frustrated at my companion. Now we see the true character, the talkative electronic graduate… How was _he_ supposed to survive?

"Hey, why don't you continue while I run to find a shovel?" Riley asked scooting some sand out of the way with his shoe and whipping off some sweat from his brow. I looked around us, then behind us, my lip twitching down to a scowl when I saw the nearest house in the distance like a small monopoly piece.

I was about to open my mouth to compromise when I actually _looked_ at Riley, his whole shirt was padded down with his own sweat and he was playing with a jug that, by the sounds of it, was empty.

He really didn't belong in Africa if he couldn't stand the heat, but it wasn't my place to be rude, so I just nodded my head and continued with my excavation. I heard him leave and distantly heard him yell over his shoulder about something to eat.

I continued what I was doing, alone, not good.

I started relapsing my past two days-

It's only been two days since I left. It seemed much longer than that, I had never left the circle of the pack, and it irritated me to know that I was left out of the important council meeting wasn't because I was the youngest, or for that fact, that I was a girl..

But the fact that everyone knew I wouldn't shift.

Seth and Leah Clearwater made that clear to me, one being the youngest and the other being a female.

They both shifted.

I didn't.

I rubbed my temples as I moved a couple feet forward, leaving a visible pathway after my wake. Maybe this was what I was meant to do, go somewhere else.. And be human.

That didn't settle well in my stomach.

What was I supposed to do after this? Riley would soon figure out that I wasn't here for a school, I could either keep out of his line of sight or just spill, sooner or later, but either pathway is going to lead to him finding out.

I was too scarred to see the look of distrust on his face - anyone's face, so I pushed the problem aside.

And in come the problem of getting the sand off of our house… I looked up at the top of the hill. The wind was picking up a bit, letting the more cooler air spread, and I wasn't as dumb to enjoy it - it was going to get worse, and if this house didn't have the necessities, like thick blankets, then there was no luck for us.

I tried shoving the piling dirt away from, what I assumed and prayed was, the door, but the sand was still scorching hot and seeped into my gloves. No pain came with the heat, but the numbing sensation was what got me on the edge. I didn't want my hands amputated because all my nerves in them died.

I rubbed my numb hand on my pants to try to get the feeling back as I looked around a bit more. Riley was now no where in sight and looks like there were no neighbors in a short walking distance.

I adjusted _that_ coat on my shoulder, making sure it didn't slip off and shoved at the pile with my opposite shoulder, affectively making the sand wall cave- and bringing me with it.

Sand leaked into my mouth and I grunted, trying to spit all the small grains out. It reminded me of when the pack was all human, when we walked along the reservation and down the shore of the first beach, pushing at each other, laughing, seeing who could get the most amount of dirt into Paul's mouth without him bashing your face in…

I spit out another chunk of sand and pushed myself up, dusting myself off and then shaking out _that_ coat a few times before throwing it around my shoulder again- and stared at the small accomplishment, and the partially covered pathway that I had just cleared off.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. No need to get upset, no need to get mad, it's just the laws of physics that I should have taken into account.

Breathe.

I turned to the other wall of sand that stood alone now that I got the other side out of the way. Just have to go bit by bit with this I suppose, and I would have to re-uncover the pathway once I free the house of its domain.

My shoulders slumped a bit as I figured that this was going to be my accomplishment, alone, since it wouldn't be likely for Riley to be coming back anytime soon.

I thrummed my fingers against my thigh, trying to see if I should start with the back of the house so I could then just push the sand piles that are in the front to the back without getting a back up. Or should I just attempt to even the level of sand so we don't have a giant hill right behind the house?

A small mew broke me out of my thoughts and I looked around in fright - what other insects could there be in this place?- and hesitated when I saw a dark, penny, haired cat staring it's huge emerald eyes up at me while patiently sitting at the half of the pathway that was still visible.

My heart rate picked up some when I didn't immediately identify it as a domesticated cat. It had a wild look to it, not in its eyes, but the length of its body, it was not small, but it wasn't big. It's rounded ears twitched as its head leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, and prowled forward. What I immediately saw was that, surely this cat wasn't native to Africa, it looked out of place with the desert around it.

I was about to step back when I gave that a second thought. Would he see it as a challenge if I backed away? I wasn't about to approach the thing, it wouldn't turn out well if this was a violent cat.

I just settled with starring at the cat as it neared me, not able to break eye contact, fearing that might set him off.

My hand trembled as it automatically clutched _that_ jacket, my throat expanding as I swallowed a bubble of oxygen, waiting.

Paws padded and soon enough the cat was right in front of me, staring up, tail twitching , and nostrils going wide as its chest filled with its own oxygen and exhaled. It blinked, it's pupil slanted as it expanded. It opened it's mouth, its whiskers bouncing a bit, and then its white teeth gleamed off of the last bit of sun-

I scrambled backwards and tripped over an uneven brick, landing on my bottom with my legs spread apart and the cat in plane view as its nose twitched right when the wind blew, tossing my hair to one side, blocking my view of the cat and bringing along a voice.

"Bella!"

I quickly tugged my hair away and stared in front of me in shock.

The cat was gone, all the was in front of me was the view of the pathway and the small figure of what I assumed was Riley. I swung my head around, trying desperately to spy the cat, but all I saw was sand.

And more sand.

I hurriedly got on my own two legs, dusted myself off in a frenzy, clinging to _that_ jacket all the while with one hand. Riley was still a good three minutes away so I turned to the last wall of sand on the front side of the house and rammed it with my shoulder, pushing until we both fell once again.

I was glad I had managed to close my mouth in time and sat up, shaking sand out of my hair, my eyes scanning for the cat again before pushing my leg out and scraping the small sand pile out of the pathway with my boot.

Then a shadow fell on me.

"Wow," Riley comment grinning down at me with a grin and a basket full of bottle and bags, "you found the door, Bella!"

I looked to my side, then up as I found that I, indeed, found the wooden door.

"Good" I murmured getting up again and shaking the sand off of me waited as Riley eagerly went for the door knob- only to jerk it back, "What's wrong?"

"It's hot as crap!" Riley grumbled, clenching and unclenching his burnt hand with a scowl mounted on his feature. I bit my lip and reached for the handle myself, and when I heard him suck in a breath to stop me, I looked up at him with a small smile, showing him my gloved hands.

His face went a deep shade of crimson.

I opened it lightly, my ears flinching at the sharp squeak that sounded with it. Both our heads peaked in at the old house… and we were dumbfounded.

They place looked as good as new, furnish with old fashioned furniture and some antiques, nothing too stylish or tasteful, but it was better than I first thought, seeing it from the outside, and by the relieved sound that Riley gave he thought so too.

"Well," Riley let out, stretching his arms up high, "let's get settled and get ready for a busy day tomorrow!"

I nodded and made my through it. It wasn't too small, cabinets with small lamps on them, a small boxed television set , a dull brown couch in front of it, and a white rug right in the middle. To the side I could see a hallway so I made my way over to it, popping my head into a closet sized bathroom, a bathroom sized bedroom, a tight kitchen sized master bedroom, and the laundry room.

I blinked in confusion and went to the master bedroom first. It only offered a twin bed with a knitted sheet and a thin sheet on it, a stiff pillow sitting on it, no windows to see. I walked in more and my lips twitched down as my eyebrows pulled together.

No closet.

I kneeled down on the floor.

No under bed either.

I got up and headed to the closet sized bedroom and it had the exact same bed and pattern.

No Closet.

No Windows.

No thick blankets.

No warmth.

"Shit"

Tonight wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

I tossed and turned on the spring mattress, goose bumps covering my skin like a fine sheet- like the two thin sheets that were doing nothing to conserve my body heat and keep me warm.

I felt like I was going to shiver myself to death if the cold didn't do it by now. The pillow didn't help any, it was hard as a rock, my head felt flat on my left side, everything felt.. Frozen.

I curled into a ball but quickly uncurled as my spine rejected the quick change in posture. I flipped on my back and moaned, staring at the smooth ceiling that was covered with blackness.

I dimly wondered how Riley was holding up in the supposed 'master' bedroom, he, of course, was oblivious enough to the closing in temperatures and actually took a _shower_ before going to bed, while I had jumped into bed and gathered all the heat I could before the coldness really seeped into the bones. I had chosen the closet room since it reminded me of my old room.

_Old_.

I shook my head and sat up, hearing some joints crack, releasing the oxygen between them. I rubbed my coat covered arms in an attempt to conduct heat as I stood, wobbling over towards the door where my small pack and _that_ coat laid. I bent and grasped the collar of it, swinging the heavy shoulders of it over my small ones. It engulfed me completely and I quickly tied the slash that was in the middle of it, briefly looking down and-

It looked like an oversized dress.

I rubbed my eyes and opened the door, a hard shiver running up my spine at the stir of cold air went around my form. I ducked my chin down into the wool collar, inhaling the ambrosia scent, shivering from the total opposite of the cold that chilled my body.

I stepped through and made my way through the skinny hallway, hugging my arms around myself from under the coat since I wasn't even going to attempt putting my arms through the sleeves. The living room looked even more isolated in the dead of night.

I stepped over Riley's tiny suitcase, careful not to catch my boot on them - yes I slept with boots on, I don't want to lose my hand _or_ my feet- and plopped down on the catch, shivering when the cold particles seeped through the bottom of my jeans… but _that _coat helped a lot, and the couch was much-

I jerked away right after I made my way to lay all the way across the couch, almost screaming if the wool from the collar hadn't caught in my mouth and nearly chocked me.

It was that cat!

It's piercing green eyes, that seemed to glow in the dark, stared at me, its form curled up on the edge of the couch, tail flickering every few seconds. We both staid in our positions, staring, though the cat looked much more relaxed than me, the prey.

Once again those nostrils opened up wide, and it's eyes closed as its chest rose, and when it exhaled a rumbling purr vibrated through the air.

I sucked in a breath.

Slowly it's- no _his_, eyes opened, life sparkling in them, and moved his body up, tight muscles showing under the furred skin, ears pushed forward. I tensed up and watched as he stopped in front of me, still purring, and pushed his nose against _that_ jacket, flickering his eyes up as he did so.

I bit my lip and slowly leaned away from the cat's touch, trying to take advantage of its calm- maybe even good- mood. I immediately froze when the purring stopped and those dazzling green eyes shot to mine, staring.

I don't know what came over me when I uttered an apology out loud- apologizing for what, I don't know- but the purring immediately started over again and his small head was once again pressed into _that_ jacket.

"_**My Mate"**_ A harsh whisper sounded off the walls, almost like an echo of a ghost, _**"Mine"**_

I jumped, my head swiveling side to side, the sudden motions making me topple off the couch, legs up in the air, supported by the couch, and the rest of me staring up at the ceiling.. Again.

The cat walked to the edge of the couch and stared down at me, his head tilting to the side before that tiny _mew_ I heard earlier from him came out and he stepped off the couch, right onto me, then laying right down.

I stared at the cat passed my nose while all he did was continue to purr and curl up in a ball, a cat sized massager . I licked my dry lips before letting out a long breath I had been holding. I looked down at the cat, the beautiful coat of his a dark contrast with the sandy color of _that _coat and my dark denim jeans.

The cat was really long.

I blinked my eyes a bit as they started drooping, and my mouth twitched as..

I yawned, returning my eyes to the ceiling, letting them un focus and blur.

…. Man, this cat is really warm.

And he smells like ambrosia.

* * *

**Read and Review. Any advice is welcome!**


End file.
